


Sunlit Kisses

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, F/F, Infidelity, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andromeda might be married, but that doesn't mean she doesn't enjoy some time in the sun with Lily. Written for Day Six of hp-may-madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlit Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day Six of hp_may_madness, with the prompt "Outdoor sex".

Andromeda lay in the grass, arms and legs outstretched like she was making a snow angel. She had her eyes closed, and she felt like she was soaking up the sun as easily as a sponge soaked up water. Every cell in her body felt warm and alive.

Especially the cells in those parts of her body that Lily was currently attending to.

Lily was beside Andromeda, her warm body pressed tightly against hers, and her tongue slowly sliding around her nipple, exposed where Andromeda's blouse was hitched up. Occasionally, her fingers dipped down under Andromeda's skirt to stroke at her where she was most sensitive, but more often, she kept her hand resting on the curve of Andromeda's thigh, soft and steady and gentle.

Andromeda raised her hips as Lily's finger slipped tantalizingly into her and she let out a little half-whimper, half-sigh. " _Lily_ …"

"Good?" She murmured, then curled her finger up, touching  _just_  the right spots inside Andromeda. "You like that?"

"So much…" Andromeda squirmed and spread her legs, opening her eyes and looking at Lily with a pitiably lustful expression. "You're  _so_  beautiful, Lily," she added, hoping that compliments would heighten Lily's desire to please her. "Ted would be so jealous if he knew how I felt about you…"

Lily smirked and rolled on top of Andromeda, pressing kisses down the side of her neck while she worked another finger in and pushed them gently back and forth. "Is that so? And how  _do_  you feel about me, Andromeda,  _darling_?"

"I  _love_  you," was Andromeda's immediate and impassioned reply, and Lily smothered her lips against Andromeda's.

"I love you too," she whispered against her mouth, then added, "Such a pity that you're married."

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
